KHyP Rise of the Heartless Pokemon p1
by tmgod
Summary: A PokemonKingdom Hearts Xover. We all know that Ash Ketchum dream was to be a Pokemon Master, ever since he was a little kid.  But his hidden past reveals that there's more to Ash.  Could he be another Key Bearer?  Pokeshipping and tiny Advancedshipping.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hi there everybody! This is my first fan fic ever and it's about two of my favorite games/anime shows, Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts. I know it's kinda strange, but bare with me, it's my first try at this. This is mostly all Pokemon at the beginning, which might sound boring to all you Kingdom Hearts fans. But for you KH fans, hold on because Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and even King Mickey make there appearance more and more often. Oh and FYI, for all you Pokeshipping fans, you are definitely gonna love this one because it has loads of Pokeshipping. But the bad news is, even though I don't like it, there is some tiny Advancedshipping in it. But don't worry; it's still a Pokeshipping story. Well sit back and enjoy! Please R&R! I know it's not the best fan fic out there, because I don't expect it to be.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

Prologue

Ash Ketchum has just become won the Pokemon League Tournament at the Indigo Plateau and has become the self-proclaimed "Pokemon Master". This is what he dreamed about 7 years ago when he first started on his pokemon journey. For extra points, Ash defeated his long time rival Gary Oak in the Finals. Ash couldn't be happier in his life. But, there was still something…more like someone missing.

Chapter 1

"Yes!" shouted Ash Ketchum, "We finally did it Pikachu!" "Pika!" cheered the small yellow mouse pokemon. Ash was so proud of his pokemon. He even let a few tears fall his eyes.

"Hey Ash!" yelled a group of people. Ash turned around to see some of his closest friends. There was Brock, May, Max, Professor Oak, and of course, his mother. They quickly walked over towards Ash. Mrs. Ketchum gave Ash a huge hug.

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you," said Ash's caring mother, "you just make me even more proud of you every passing day." Ash smiled at his mother, "Thanks mom."

"Way to go Ash! We knew you could do it," said May and her little brother Max simultaneously.

"Wow Ash, you certainly improved your skills," said the famous Professor Oak. "I still remember the day you started your pokemon journey. Ah, I remember like it was yesterday. First, you arrive late to choose your pokemon. Then you chose a rowdy Pikachu. Well then, well, I thought you wouldn't last one week out in the pokemon world. But today Ash Ketchum, you have certainly proven me wrong."

"Thanks guys," said Ash, "I'm really grateful to have great friends like you. Um, speaking of great friends…where's Misty?" The group was speechless as they looked at each other, hoping that somebody had an answer. Brock stood up alone as he seemed to know the answer.

"Well Ash, she had to stay and watch over the gym again. She said her sisters were too busy to do the job and so she had to take it. But she did sound pretty upset that she couldn't go."

"Oh, okay," replied Ash more depressingly, "I hope she's doing alright." The group was silent, but it was kinda hard to think with the crowd still roaring in the background. Mrs. Ketchum walked up to her depressed son as she touched his shoulder.

She had an idea to make him feel better.

"Ash, Misty lives on the way home you know. We could always visit her." Ash seemed to get sparked as he quickly ran towards the van with the giant trophy he won.

"Well guys, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N)Okay here it is guys. Sorry if it took a while, but I was busy yesterday. Anyway here's chapter 2!!!

Chapter 2

"Way to go Ash, I knew you could do it!" said Misty as she was watching the Pokemon League on T.V.

"Wow like, who's the cutie you're watching Misty?"

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh Misty, don't you know we got back like, today?" It was Misty three sisters and the other gym leaders of Cerulean City. They called themselves the Three Sensational Sisters, and the little runt, which was Misty. "So Misty, who's the cutie you're watching on T.V.?" Misty was getting agitated, just every time some other girl thought Ash was cute.

"For your information, that's Ash Ketchum, the new pokemon master!" Misty answered.

"Whoa, settle down there. I was just…wait Ash Ketchum? Why does that name ring a bell?

"Oh Daisy, don't you remember? He's Misty's old boyfriend who she used to travel with."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Whatever. By the way, why did you leave him anyway?" Misty got so agitated that her face was the same color as her fiery hair.

"Why? WHY!? BECAUSE HAD TO GO VISIT THE WORLD ON YOUR STUPID VACATION WHILE I HAD TO…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said her sisters simultaneously, while wiping the spit from the faces. "So Misty, you do care for him."

"No, I don't, well, I do, but not in that way." Misty replied.

DING-DONG (It was the sound you hear when a visitor arrives, usually for a gym battle).

"Well Misty, that's like, you cue. Good luck."

"Um, yeah," said Misty, as she was heading to the arena. "I wish I could still travel with him," she said to herself, as she was heading for another gym battle.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Here's Chapter 3!!!

"WHAT!" yelled a man on a chair, "I gave you a near decade to find me a rare pokemon, and what do you give me? NOTHING! You three are pathetic."

"We're sorry," said Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket, "just give us another chance."

"ANOTHER CHANCE?! I gave you guys like what? Ten gazillion chances? You leave me with no other choice."

"NO!" The trio knew what was coming.

"You three are FIRED!!"

"No, my fame."

"My fortune."

"Meowth."

"Now get out of my sight! I never want to see you pathetic imbeciles again!"

"No, Giovanni please." Giovanni pressed a button on his desk as the area of the floor Jessie, James, and Meowth were standing on catapulted them out of the building.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN."

Giovanni walked around in circles in his office. He was very stressed out. He finally sat down on his expensive next to his pokemon Persian. "Oh what to do, what to do," he said to himself. Finally, there was some peace and quiet in his office. Then out of nowhere, there was an erupting noise outside his tower.

"What in the world?" Giovanni went outside his corporate building to see what it was. When he finally got past his doors, he found a giant hole right outside his building. "How in the…" Giovanni turned around to see a black bubble shaped thing appear behind him. What came out of it, was someone he hadn't seen in a long time. "Why are you back here?"


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Hey everybody. Well, here's Chapter 4! Oh and FYI, if you didn't already notice, my chapters are pretty short. But if you like longer chapters, don't worry because they will come. The first couple of chapters are just introductory chapters, just to give you an idea how the story is starting. But once I introduce all the characters, the chapters will get longer. Thanks for reading. Plz R&R. Later.

Chapter 4

Ash looked outside the windows of his mom's mini van. Ash sighed. He couldn't wait to see his best friend Misty. They hadn't seen each other in 3 years. He started to remember she was always there for him, well for most of his journey. Oh how sad Ash was when she left. Of course he had met other girls on his journey, but there was none like Misty.

"Hey look!" yelled Brock. The gang looked to see a freeway sign that read "Cerulean City: Next Exit".

"Oh finally," cried Ash. About five minutes later, Mrs. Ketchum parked the van into the Cerulean City parking lot. Ash, eager to see Misty, wasted no time getting out of the van.

"Hey Ash, wait for us!" yelled May and Max.

"Let him go," said Brock, "he hasn't seen his best friend in awhile. So I don't blame him." Brock had a small smirk on his face, while May had a glare of jealousy on hers.

Ash ran up to the door that read "Cerulean City Gym Entrance". Ash rapidly knocked on the door. "Hey Misty, open up! It's me, Ash!" Then as the group finally caught up, a pretty lady with a tag on that said "Secretary" opened the door.

"Hi there, how may I help you?" She said with a giant grin on her face. Before Ash could answer her, Brock ran up to the secretary and kneeled on his knees.

"Hi. My name is Brock, and you could help me in many ways." The secretary lost her smile as she stood there confused. Max walked up to Brock and pulled him by the ear.

"C'mon Brock," Max said as he let out a sigh. Ash was a little embarrassed.

"He he, um, sorry about that. Anyway, I wanted to know if I could speak with Misty."

"I'm terribly sorry sir. Misty is currently in another battle. You'll have to wait your turn sir."

"Well miss, I wasn't here to battle her. I just wanted to say hi. My name is Ash Ketchum and…"

"Wait Ash Ketchum. The Ash Ketchum?" Ash nodded his head. "You're the one who just won the Pokemon League didn't you? Well congratulations on winning, but I still can't let you go in."

"Oh, okay," said Ash in his emo mode again, "but could you tell her that Ash and the gang stopped by."

"You betcha." Mrs. Ketchum walked up to Ash.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Maybe some other time."

"Yeah some other time," said May angrily as she pulled Ash towards the van.

"Okay," answered Ash weakly, as the gang walked towards the van.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Okay, sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. Anyway, here is Chapter 5!!!

Chapter 5

"Okay Patrick, here's your Cascade Badge for winning," said a defeated Misty. "Man, that Raichu of yours is really strong."

"Thanks," replied the winning trainer Patrick as he walked out of the gym.

"Geez, I guess I just not as strong as I used to be," said Misty to herself. She let out a huge sigh. "Do I really need Ash this much?" said asked herself as she stared at her pokeball. Just then the secretary walked in.

"Hey Misty," said the secretary.

"Hey Sarah," replied Misty.

"Hey Misty, you just missed some visitors."

"Really Sarah? Who?"

"It was that Ash Ketchum guy and his friends."

"ASH!" yelled Misty as she ran towards the doors. Misty quickly ran out the doors. "Ash, I'm right here!" she yelled at the empty parking lot. "Oh, I guessed I missed him," said the more depressed Misty, "oh how am I supposed to tell him how much I miss him." Misty looked at the ground, thinking of ideas. Then a light bulb lit above her head.

"Hey I know, I'll just call him." Misty ran inside her house, which was also the gym, and ran into her room. She picked up her phone and dialed in the Ketchum residence number.

It seemed to ring forever, but finally somebody's voice answered.

"Hello?" It was Mrs. Ketchum's voice.

"Oh hi, is Ash there? It's Misty. I miss him so much and I really need to talk to him and…"

"You have reached the Ketchum residence. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP.

"WHAT!!!" yelled a frustrated Misty. She violently threw the phone back on the receiver.

Misty sighed, "I should have told him when I had the chance."

Meanwhile…

Ash and his mom have just arrived back home to Pallet Town after dropping off his friends and Professor Oak at their homes. Ash walked up to his room slowly as he was very tired. He made it to his room as he looked the clock. It read 2:00 A.M. He walked up to his bed as he laid on it. "Wow, I haven't slept on you for awhile."

"Pika (That's what she said)," said Pikachu.

"Very funny," replied Ash.

Ash sat up on his bed as he stared around his room. He looked around until he saw a photo hanging on the wall. He unhooked it and saw the closest people he's ever known. There was Professor Oak, his mom, Brock, then himself with Pikachu on his shoulder. Then there was Misty, with Togepi held around her arms. He stared at himself and Misty.

Oh how young they were. He was ten and she was twelve,(A/N I don't know how old Misty was, so I just came up with twelve). He just stared at Misty this time. She was very cute with here "fire like" hair and her beautiful cerulean colored eyes. He then saw his arm around her shoulder. He saw how much he cared for her, how much she meant to him.

"I have to see her again," said Ash.

"Pika pi? (You're thinking of Misty again?)" asked Pikachu.

"Yeah Pikachu," Ash replied, "it's like I can't stop thinking about her again."

"Chu? (Just like when you guys seperated?)" Pikachu asked.

"I guess," replied Ash weakly. He was very tired as he laid his head on his pillow. Ash quietly fell asleep.

"Cha (Well I guess I have to turn off the lights.)" said Pikachu. After Pikachu turned off the lights, he heard one last word come out of Ash's mouth very quietly.

"Misty," is what Ash had said. Pikachu smiled at Ash, as he fell asleep right next to his master.

Meanwhile…

"Oh man, I can't believe I missed him," said Misty to herself. "For years, I've been waiting for the day Ash comes back to me. Today, it finally happens and what am I doing? I stuck in a gym battle because my sisters are too lazy to battle themselves." Misty lost all her frustration a second later as she sat on her bed. Misty sighed as she looked around her room. She looked around until she saw a photo hanging off the wall.

She took it down and saw her with her best friends Ash and Brock. She remembered those days when she was a kid. Her ponytail at the side of her head, her short yellow shirt, and her red overalls.

"What a tomboy I was," she said to herself.

She then looked at Ash. His messy black hair, his favorite hat that Misty adored, and those weird Z's on his cheeks.

She giggled, "He was cute."

She then remembered their journey. Battling gym leaders, meeting cool people, finding rare pokemon that Team Rocket would only wished they had. What good times. In fact, the only good times in her life were with Ash and Brock,(and partley Tracey). Misty yawned as she too, was getting tired.

"Goodnight Togepi," she said to already asleep pokemon. She turned off the lights and laid under her covers. "I miss you Ash," she said vey quietly as she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) Okay, here's Chapter 6!!! Keep your eyes open KH fans.

Chapter 6

"So you came back because you needed my help?" asked Giovanni.

"Indeed," answered a man in cloak. This guy was kinda scary looking. He was at least six feet tall and his cloak had a giant hood that covered his face. "Yes, I'll need Team Rocket in order for my plan to work." The man's voice was dark and mysterious, but also quite wise.

Giovanni was still confused, "By why Team Rocket?"

"Because I need humans that can communicate and reason, unlike the Heartless."

"The Heartless?" asked Giovanni.

"Indeed," answered the cloaked man, "while you were failing to catch rare pokemon, I've created these super-powered shadow creatures that work for me." Giovanni nodded for him to continue. "So with Team Rocket and the Heartless together, we'd be unstoppable!"

"I like it," replied Giovanni.

"But in order for our plan to succeed, there are two threats that can stop us." The cloaked man handed him pictures of two boys. "The one on the left is from my world. His name is Sora."

"Ah, the Keybearer," replied Giovanni.

"Yes Giovanni. Anyway, the one on the right is from your world. His name is Ash."

"Ash? Ash Ketchum? The Pokemon Master?"

"So, he's finally become a Pokemon Master huh?" he said as he more frustrated in his eyes. Giovanni looked at him confusingly. "Oh, sorry I got a little distracted. Anyway, where were we?"

"The two boys, Sora and Ash, why are they considered threats?" asked Giovanni.

"Because they are the chosen ones Giovanni," replied the cloaked man.

"The chosen one?" asked Giovanni.

"Yes, they both have the powers that the previous keybearers have had."

"Well Sora is understandable. But how does Ash have the power to hold the keyblade?"

"I don't know. But I've seen it with my own eyes."

"How is that?"

"He has the ability to use God form, the most powerful drive form there is. Not even Sora has that kind of power."

"Hmm, who knew that brat was this powerful? Anyway, what shall we do to defeat them?"

"Since Ash is the only one that can defeat Sora, we have to get him on our side."

"How do we do that?"

"Easy, we turn Ash into a Heartless."

"Interesting, so all we need now is for Sora to come over here. How do we do that?"

The cloaked man chuckled a little bit. "Oh don't worry about that." He snapped his fingers and out of nowhere came a girl wrapped around in chains. She couldn't speak since her mouth was taped. She was struggling to get free.

"His friend Kairi is in danger," answered the cloaked man. "Now he'll have to come and save her.

Giovanni started to look intrigued. "But what's in it for me?"

"World, or shall I say, galaxy domination," answered the cloaked man.

Giovanni started to laugh. When he finished, he let his hand. "You my friend, have a deal."

The man didn't let out his hand. "Sorry Giovanni, I don't do hand shakes. But we do have a deal."

Meanwhile…

"Sora and Ash," said the cat pokemon Meowth, "now that's two twerps we have to deal with."

The ex-Team Rocket trio was standing outside the door, listening to the conversation.

"So the twerp is worth more than we thought," said James.

"You know what, this gives me an idea," said Jessie.

"Really? What?" asked James and Meowth simultaneously.

"Well first off, forget capturing Pikachu. This time, let's capture the twerp. Then Giovanni would be please."

"But we don't even work for Giovanni anymore," replied James.

"I know," continued Jessie, "but if he sees that we captured the twerp for him, he'll just have to give us our jobs back."

"Or even more," added in the cunning Meowth, "we might a raise the first day on the job."

"I like the idea," James added into the conversation, "and with twerp number one down, twerp number two will be an easy catch." The trio started to laugh.

Meowth stepped up, "All right, let's catch that twerp!"

Meanwhile…

"So what's your plan to catch Ash?" asked Giovanni.

The cloaked man laughed, "That's when my puppet comes in." He snapped his fingers, this time setting Kairi free. Kairi quickly tried to run away, but the cloaked man stopped her with some mysterious powers, more like physic powers.

"You won't get away with this Organization XIII!"

"Organization XIII? Kairi, everyone knows that Sora already took care of Organization XIII."

"Then who are you?"

The cloaked man let out a little chuckle. "That's for me to know, and for you to figure out."

Kairi looked at the ground. "How do I get out of here?" she thought.

After five minutes of being silent, Giovanni finally spoke. "Listen here Kairi. I've got a little deal for you."

"I'll never help you!" yelled Kairi.

"Ah Kairi, don't you want to see Sora, Riku, or even your home ever again?" asked the cloaked man as he made a good comeback.

"Of course I do," answered Kairi as if was a "duh" question.

"Then listen to my proposition," continued Giovanni, "You see, since Sora cares for you, he'll come here to save you. But we need both Ash and Sora here in order for our plan to work, so listen closely. You bring Ash back here to me, and we'll give you back your freedom."

"What if I don't accept?" asked Kairi.

The cloaked man laughed, "Then you'll be our slave…forever."

Kairi was lost in her mind. "What should I do? I know it's the only way to help me, but it will hurt Sora. What's so special about this Ash guy? Can he help us? Why am I asking myself all these questions? It's going to be risky, but I'll have to do it."

"Okay, I'll do it," answered Kairi.

"Excellent," replied both men simultaneously.

"Now listen," said Giovanni, "You got two days to bring Ash to me. Got it?" Kairi nodded. "Good, now go!"

The cloaked man snapped his fingers again, this time releasing Kairi from his physic powers. Kairi quickly ran out of the building. "Now where can I find this Ash?"

The two antagonists watched on as Kairi ran in some random left.

"How do you know this is going to work?" asked Giovanni.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't" replied the cloaked man.

"Why do you say that?" asked Giovanni.

"Because he's got another plan," answered another voice. Giovanni turned around to see a dark woman and a tall dog-looking guy next to her.

"Who are you?" asked Giovanni.

"Why call me Pete," answered the dog-looking guy.

"Be silent Pete!" yelled the dark woman as Pete put his head down. She turned her attention back towards Giovanni. "Call me Maleficent."

"Maleficent," added in the cloaked man, who didn't even bother look towards Maleficent. He could sense that it was her. "I'm glad you decided to show up."

"You've been quite rude to me ever since I'd brought you back Xehanort," replied Maleficent.

"Indeed I am grateful for it Maleficent," replied Xehanort (A/N Yes! I can stop calling him "the cloaked man" now. Sorry, back to the story.) "But you see, you picked an awful hostage Maleficent."

"Um, that one was me," said Pete.

Xehanort just shook his head. "No worries Pete, I just need another hostage."

"Another?" asked Maleficent, "I thought you already have one."

"Indeed I do Maleficent, but I need one that can break Ash's heart."

"Yes Xehanort" answered Maleficent.

"Wait, you already have a slave? Who is it?" asked Giovanni.

Xehanort laughed, "Your son."


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Yay, there's finally some Kingdom Hearts characters. If you liked Chapter 6, then you'll like Chapter 7 KH fans. Well here is Chapter 7.

"Hey dad, can I go play with Ash now," asked a little boy with brown, spiky hair.

"Finish cleaning your room and I'll take you to Chuck E. Cheese," answered the father.

"No dad, not Chuck E. Cheese. I want to go to Ash's house."

"Oh, in that case, sure you could go. Just be safe Sora."

"I will dad."

Sora walked across the street towards Ash's house. He knocked on the door a couple of times, waiting for the door to open. He seemed to wait forever as he finally gave up.

"Oh well, I guess he's not here."

"Hey Sora!" yelled another boy. Sora looked behind him to find his best friend Riku there.

"What's up Riku. Hey do you know where Ash is?"

"No, I haven't seen him for days. But guess what Sora?"

"What?"

"When I stopped by the islands after school, I found this girl just lying there."

"Wow, that's really awkward."

"Yeah, I know. She said her name was Kairi and she doesn't remember where she's from or anything. The only thing that she remembers is her name."

"Wow Kairi, that's a pretty name," said Sora as he was in a little daydream.

"Yeah anyway, she's staying at Selphie's place for a little while. I just wanted to know if you wanted to see her."

"Sure, I'd love to meet a new friend. Let's go."

Sora and Riku ran over towards the beach as they saw Selphie's house on the boardwalk. They ran over there as they reach the front door. They took giant breaths since they had just ran about two miles non-stop. After his last big breath, Riku knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a blond hair girl opened the door.

"Oh hi Riku. Oh and I see you brought Sora along too. I guessing that you want to see Kairi. Is that right?" Riku and Sora nodded their heads. "Right this was then." Selphie led the boys to her room where a little girl was sitting on the bed watching the television.

"Kairi, it's me Riku. I want you to meet Sora." Kairi turned her head stared at the little boy with brown spiky hair and giant yellow shoes. Sora's jaw opened when he saw her.

"Hello there Sora," Kairi said with a smile.

"N…Nice to meet you Kairi," replied Sora. "So, um, you just got here."

"I guess so. I don't remember anything really. All I remember is that my name is Kairi."

Riku looked over at the five year old Sora. He saw that Sora was blushing a little bit when he was speaking. Riku put on a little smile on his face.

"So now that you met," added Riku, "do you guys want to go out for pizza or something?"

"Sure," answered Sora and Selphie together.

"Pizza? What's this pizza?" asked Kairi. Sora opened his jaw really wide this time.

"You mean you don't know what pizza is?" Kairi shook her head. "Well it's my favorite food. You gotta try it Kairi."

Kairi nodded her head, "Okay."

"I think I better go get Tidus and Wakka to come along too," said Selphie.

"Cool, and I'll get Ash…oh yeah do you know where he is Selphie?"

"No I don't. Do you think we should go visit his house and see if he's there."

"I already tried, but trying it once more never hurts."

"Wait, did you say Ash?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" asked Sora.

"It's coming back to me. Sora, Ash is…"

"Sora wake up! Wake up!" Riku yelled in Sora's face as Sora was sleeping on his bed.

Sora answered back quietly. "What is it Riku?"

"It's Kairi, she's missing!"

"WHAT!" yelled Sora, ten times more awake. Sora quickly ran out of bed and into his clothes. He burst through his door and towards the Destiny Islands, with Riku following. When they reached the islands, they found Selphie lying on the ground. "Selphie, what happened?" asked Sora.

"He's kidnapped Kairi."

"Who kidnapped Kairi?"

"This giant dog-looking guy."

Sora got up frustrated. "Pete, I should have known it was someone we'd didn't kill. Him and Maleficent."

"Sora, Riku…" said a weak Selphie.

"Selphie, you need to see a doctor right now," said Riku as he picked her up.

They ran this time towards the hospital. When they reached it, Sora quickly ran up to the front desk.

"Please, help our friend Selphie. She's hurt."

"No problem. Boys!" yelled the secretary as a bunch of doctors ran over and took Selphie. Riku and Sora sat down in the waiting room.

"What could they have done to her?" asked Sora.

"I don't know, but Selphie looks pretty bad," answered Riku.

"No not Selphie. I meant Kairi."

"I don't know Sora, let's just hope she's all right."

"Where could they have taken her?"

"I think I know," said a higher voice. Sora and Riku turned around to see a familiar mouse with giant ears.

"King Mickey!" yelled Sora and Riku, as bowed to King Mickey.

"You guys don't always have to do that," said King Mickey.

"Anyway, you know where Kairi is?" asked Sora.

"Not exactly," answered the king as both the boys sunk their heads. "Well I don't know exactly where she is, but I'm pretty sure where she's headed to."

"Wow, you do?"

"Yes Sora. You see Sora, Maleficent has brought your greatest rival back from the dead, Xehanort."

"Xehanort!" yelled both boys simultaneously, "What makes you think that?"

"I once heard from Ansem the Wise. He told me about Xehanort's plan to take over the galaxy."

"Take over the galaxy?" said both boys simultaneously.

The king shook his head. "Anyway, Ansem the Wise told me that Xehanort wanted to form an alliance with his old nemesis Giovanni in the Galaxy that he came from."

"Old nemesis? Giovanni? Galaxy that he came from?" said both the boys simultaneously again. Sora was confused. He didn't know that Xehanort was from another galaxy.

"Yes Sora, Xehanort used to travel from galaxy to galaxy when he was alive. Now he seems to have become obsessed with BM…oops I said too much."

"BM what? What are you hiding? And what does this have to do with Kairi."

"Well Sora, all I could say is go find Xehanort. You and the other chosen one are the only ones that could defeat him."

"Other chosen one? Wait, I'm a chosen one? This is all too confusing."

"I've have already said too much Sora. Now go find Xehanort. Kairi is sure to be with him."

"You got it your majesty." Sora was about to take a step until he forgot one very important thing. "He he, um, how do we get there again?"

The king shook his head. "When will you ever learn?" The king whistled as a giant ship landed just outside the hospital. They ran outside as Sora heard two very familiar voices.

"Hey Sora!" two figures shouted.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora shouted with glee.

"C'mon Sora, we've gotta beat traffic," yelled Donald. The two boys looked back towards the king.

"Well good luck then," said the king, "and remember, BE CAREFUL! You are entering a galaxy that you've never been to before."

"Thanks your majesty, we won't let you down," the two boys yelled as they ran towards the gummi ship.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) Okay KH fans, finally your characters make an entrance!! Now I will continue with Pokemon until both set of characters meet. Anyway, here's Chapter 8!!

Chapter 8 

"Mmm, that was some dinner, right Delia?"

"Yes dear, the dinner was wonderful."

"Yeah dad, the chicken tenders were great," said the two boys simultaneously.

"I'm glad you like it," the father smiled at the boys.

"Hey dad, can I be excused? Spongebob starts in five minutes and it's a new episode today."

"Sure son, you may be excused." The little boy got out of his chair, and started to walk towards his room. "Wait Ash, hold on a second," said the father, "I've got something to tell you."

"Sure dad, what is it?"

"Promise me Ash, that you will be a Pokemon Master, just like me."

"Sure dad, it's been my dream to be a Pokemon Master. Like you said, if I really believe in myself, I can achieve anything."

"That's right son, I'm very proud of you for remembering that."

"Thanks dad. Now I better…"

"Hold on Ash."

"What dad?" Ash was getting a little agitated since he had only two minutes now till Spongebob starts.

"Yes I want you to be a Pokemon Master, but that's not exactly what I meant."

"Huh? What do you mean then?"

"I want you to be the greatest Pokemon Master of all time, even better than me."

"Whoa dad, isn't that really hard to do? How I am going to do that?"

The father just laughed as he gave a quick look at his wife. "Just look in your heart Ash."

"Huh?"

"You'll understand when you're older. Now go on and watch some Spongebob. You've got 30 seconds I believe."

"C'mon Ash, hurry up! It's going to start soon," said the other little boy.

"Alright Sora, I'll coming!" With that, the two little boys ran off into Ash's room to watch their show.

"WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" yelled the two boys at the T.V.

"Man, to bad Riku had to miss this," said Sora.

"I know, it must suck for him to be at summer camp," replied Ash. Just then, they heard glass shattering downstairs. Ash and Sora looked at each other.

"Did you hear that?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, I think mom mopped the floor too much again."

"I'm going to check it out," said Sora.

"Suite yourself Sora, but you have to miss Spongebob," replied Ash.

"Whatever, they show episodes everyday pretty much. I can just catch the re-runs." (A/N Seriously)

With that, Sora ran down the stairs and heard some screaming.

"Get out, you, Monster!"

"Monster? Is it Frankenstein?" asked Sora as he ran down the stairs.

"Don't miss next week's episode kids!" said the television.

"Wow, that was a really cool episode," said Ash. He looked at his watch. 8:00 P.M. "Wow, Sora been gone for twenty minutes now. I better go check too." Ash walked slowly down the stairs. Then he stopped for a second. He looked past the edge to see that no lights were on, not even the T.V. mom always leaves on at 8:00. He then continued to walk slowly down the stairs.

"Sora? Mom? Dad? Where are you?" he said at a volume a little higher than a whisper. He reached the kitchen to see that the food was still on the table. Even mom and dad's plates were still on the table. Everything was exactly the same as when left 30 minutes ago. Except one thing. The window was closed.

"Well, it is pretty warm in here. I think I better open it up." Ash walked towards the window and opened the locks. He lifted the window slightly as he heard a noise behind him. It came from outside the house. He walked slowly towards the front door and opened the door. Nothing.

Ash shrugged, "Must have been the wind." But when he turned around, he saw the creepiest thing he will ever see…his fate.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N All right, here's Chapter 9!!!!)

Chapter 9

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Ash's alarm clock ranged and ranged until Ash finally hit the off switch.

"Wow, morning already?" Ash got out of bed into started to stretch out his arms and legs. "That dream, was that…my past? Sora, I know him. But how do I know him?" Ash looked himself in his mirror. Ha ha, guess I slept in my day clothes Pikachu. What was I doing last night anyway?"

"Pika pi (You were thinking of Misty again, remember?)

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Ash, "You know what Pikachu? We should go visit her today. We'll bring Brock along too. It will be just like the old days."

Ash quickly ran down the stairs looking for his mom. "Hey mom, me and Pikachu are going to visit Misty! Mom?" She was nowhere in sight. "Huh, maybe she's outside watering the plants again." Ash opened the door to look for his mom. But what he found were flashes of lights in his eyes.

"It's him!" yelled all the paparazzi. Ash looked around. There were news reporters and fans everywhere! "Ash Ketchum, could you answer some questions?" Ash nodded his head.

"Mr. Ketchum, how hard was it to become a Pokemon Master?"

"How old are you?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Was Pikachu really your first pokemon?"

"Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?"

"Yes, yes, no, yes…wait WHAT?"

"Sorry, I was listening to my I-POD."

"All right Mr. Pokemon Master, tell me why all these people are on my beautiful lawn?" asked Mrs. Ketchum angrily.

"I guess they want a glimpse of my greatness," Ash said stubbornly.

"Chu (Didn't you want to go somewhere?)

"Oh yeah that's right. Hey mom, do you think…"

"Sorry honey. I can't hear a word you're saying through this racket."

"Damn, I need to find a way to get all these people out of here." Ash looked around until a light bulb lit above his head. "Oh that's it! Pikachu, use your thunderbolt!"

"Pika (You got it!) Pika…CHU!!" it yelled as it let out a huge bolt of lightning that sent the paparazzi running.

"Finally," said Mrs. Ketchum, "so Ash, you were saying?"

"Oh yeah, do you think I could go visit Misty for a while?" Mrs. Ketchum let out a little giggle.

Ash looked confused, "Why did she do that?"

"Sure honey," she answered, "just be home before dinner."

"Okay mom. Alright, let's go Pikachu!"

"Um sweetie, how are you getting there?"

"By bus mom."

"Ash?"

"What mom?" Ash was getting a little annoyed with all the questions.

"Do you think you'll be alright?"

"Of course mom."

"Ash?"

"For the last time, WHAT MOM?"

"Did you change your underwear?"

"Mom! I'm seventeen years old. Don't you think I'm responsible enough to change my underwear?"

Mrs. Ketchum put her hands on her hips. "Well did you?"

"Um…I…no," Ash answered embarrassingly.

"Well, you can't go visit Misty unless you change your underwear."

"Alright fine." Ash ran into his house, then to his room.

"Pika pi (Way to go, Mr. Responsible.)"

"Shut up Pikachu!" replied Ash. A few moments later, Ash finally changed his underwear and ran outside. "Alright mom, now I'm going. I love you."

"Goodbye honey." She giggled again, "My boy is all grown up."

Meanwhile…

"Okay, if I were Ash, where would I be?" Kairi asked herself. She sighed, "How could I find him. This is so hard." Kairi sat on a nearby bench, scratching her head.

"So it looks like you need help Miss," said a teenage female with long red straight hair.

"Well we could help you," said a teenage boy with medium long purple hair.

"Who are you guys?" asked Kairi.

Meowth jumped out and said, "Call me Meowth, and these are my pets."

BAM! "Shut up Meowth!" yelled Jessie as she smacked Meowth.

Kairi was shocked. "That cat, did it just talk?"

"Meowth's the name."

"And I'm Jessie."

"Just call me James."

"Wow, what an entrance," Kairi said sarcastically.

"Well we use to have a motto, but we're not part of…" James was saying until he got cut off but Jessie. She pulled James ear away from Kairi.

"Excuse us." They turned around so Kairi couldn't see their mouths. "James what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well don't tell her we were once part of Team Rocket! She'll never trust us then."

"But Jessie, how will she know what Team Rocket is? She's not even from this world."

"Just go with it James."

James sighed, "Okay fine Jessie."

James and Jessie turned around to see Kairi give them a confused look. They just stood there until Meowth finally spoke.

"So Kairi, looking for Ash huh?"

"Yeah. It's hard because…wait how do you know my name? And how did you know I'm looking for Ash."

"We have our ways," answered James.

"Anyway, you're looking for the twerp, I mean Ash huh?"

"Yeah. I don't really want to, but it's the only way to help Sora." Kairi started to cry in her hands. "This is so hard. I don't even know what he looks like." James started to sniffle until Jessie started to give him an angry glare.

"James, stop crying. Anyway Kairi, we'd be glad to help you find Ash."

"Oh thank you guys," she said as she gave the trio a hug.

The trio thought to themselves, "No, thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) Hey everybody! Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated this but I'm finally back. Hopefully you like it so far because it's going to get better. Now here's Chapter 10!!!

Chapter 10

"Hey wait for us!" Ash yelled at the bus as it was getting ready to depart. Ash and Pikachu ran towards the bus as fast as they could, but they were too late. "Oh man, we missed it," said a disappointed Ash.

"I guess we have to go on foot Pikachu." "Cha (Well this wouldn't have happened if you'd remembered to change your underwear)." "Whatever Pikachu. Huh?"

Ash and Pikachu saw a beautiful black mustang honk and stop right next to them. The driver lowered the window of the vehicle, revealing the driver and the passenger.

"Gary? Professor Oak?"

"Why hello there Ash," said the famous Professor Oak, "it's really good to see you again."

"Hi there Ash. I see you still haven't got your license yet," said Gary.

"Yeah so," replied a jealous Ash.

"C'mon Ash. A Pokemon Master needs to have a driver's license." Ash glared angrily at Gary, until he saw another familiar friend of his in the back seat.

"Tracey, is that you?"

Tracey lowered his window, "Why hi Ash. Long time no see huh?"

"Yeah," answered Ash.

"Anyway, where are you headed to Ash?"

"I was going to take the bus to Pewter City, but I just missed it."

"Well hop on Ash, I'd be glad to take you to Pewter City," answered Gary.

"Thanks," replied Ash as he and Pikachu jumped in the back seat. Gary turned on the motor as they were on there way towards Pewter City.

Meanwhile…

"Um Sora, where are we going again?" asked Riku.

"Radiant Garden," answered Sora.

"What for?" asked Goofy.

"To get some supplies and meet Leon and the gang."

"Yay, we get to see Yuffie!" yelled Donald. Everyone stared at Donald. "…and Leon too."

Sora rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Hey look!" yelled Goofy, "We're here!"

"Oh finally," yelled Donald.

Sora, who was driving, parked the gummi ship on some random area on Radiant Garden. (A/N Seriously, where the heck do they park?)

Sora and the gang jumped out of the gummi ship and around the place. It was beautiful, no heartless or nobodies in sight.

"Wow it's beautiful here. Where do you think Leon is?" asked Sora.

"Hey, maybe they're at Merlin's. That's where they were last time we came here."

"You may be right Goofy," said Sora, "let's check it out." With that, Sora and the gang ran towards Merlin's place. When they got there, Donald rapidly knocked on the door.

"Hey Yuffie open up! It's me, Donald!" The gang glared at Donald again. "…and Sora, Riku, and Goofy are here too."

Sora rolled his eyes again, "Donald, has anyone ever told you how weird you are?"

"Yes. I…Hey what do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing," replied Sora.

Just then, someone had opened the door. Sora and the two Disney characters knew who it was.

"It's Cid!" yelled Donald.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Hi Cid, long time no see huh?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey is that Riku right there?"

"Yes, I'm Riku. I've heard nice things about you guys from Sora."

"Oh you did huh? How about you guys come in for awhile. I bet Leon and Yuffie would be glad to see you."

"Especially me," gloated Donald. The gang shook their head as they walked into the house.

"Hey it's Sora and the gang!" yelled Yuffie as she ran towards them.

"I'm right here Yuffie!" yelled Donald as he threw his arms up. But Yuffie just ran right past him as Donald put his head down.

"So, you have returned," said Leon, who was sitting on a chair. Sora nodded his head.

"Of course we've returned. I told you we would see you guys again."

"Why if it isn't the Keybearer," said a man with blonde, spiky hair.

"Cloud, you're back!" yelled Sora. Cloud, who was standing at the corner of the room, nodded.

"So why did you come this time Sora? There hasn't been any Heartless or Nobodies here," said Cid.

"Well, we need supplies and a little help."

"Help with what?" asked Cid.

"We need help getting to our next destination."

"Where're you heading?" asked Cloud.

"Well, that's why we're here. We don't know where we're going. All I know is that it's is that it's the place that Xehanort came from."

"XEHANORT?!" asked Leon and the gang.

"Yeah," answered Sora.

"Sora, Xehanort is dead."

"Not anymore. The king told me that Maleficent has brought Xehanort back to life. And now he had Kairi with him as hostage too. The only clue the king gave me was that Xehanort went back to the world he came from to bring back something that began with BM."

Yuffie shook her head, "No, this can't be happening again."

"Again? You mean this has happened before?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, don't you remember Sora?" asked Leon. Sora shook his head.

"It seems it was too far back for Sora to remember Leon," said Cloud.

"You may be right," replied Leon, "Sora, Xehanort actually comes from two places. His old kingdom here at Radiant Garden. And…the world of Pokemon."

"Pokemon?" asked Sora and the gang.

"Wait," said Riku, "how could Xehanort come from two places?"

"Because, Xehanort's heartless was the king of Radiant Garden. But before that, Xehanort himself was from the pokemon world."

"But it still doesn't make sense," said Sora.

"Well Sora, it's exactly the same thing with you and A, oops I've said too much."

"Me and who?"

Leon looked the gang wondering what to tell Sora. They nodded in approval.

"The two chosen ones Sora," answered Leon.

"The two chosen one?" asked Riku.

"Yes," said Yuffie, "Sora is one of the chosen ones."

"Me? Why me? And who's the other chosen one?"

"No time to explain Sora, you need to get to the Pokemon world fast."

"Okay, but how do we get there?" asked Sora.

"I don't know, but I think Merlin knows," answered Leon. Leon whistled with his fingers on his lips. With that, Merlin poofed into the room.

"My, can't a wizard get 5 minutes of…oh Sora, you're here."

"Sorry Merlin but we have to cut to the chase. How do get to the Pokemon world?"

"Pokemon world? Well Sora, I might have something that could help you."

Merlin walked over to the giant bag that could fit anything, no matter what size it is.

"Let's see, um…oh here we go." Merlin pulled out two things. One was a map and the other seemed to be a little microchip.

"What's that?" asked Goofy, who was pointing at the chip.

"Well Goofy, since the Pokemon world is so far away, this chip would make it easier on your engine to travel far distances."

"I'll go set it up right now," said Cid as he walked toward the gummi ship.

"Thanks Cid. And thank you all for the help."

"No problem," said Leon, "But be careful Sora."

"I will, I will. Don't you guys worry."

"Bye Yuffie," said Donald.

"Um, bye Donald?" said Yuffie.

"C'mon Donald," said Goofy as he pulled Donald by the beak.

With that, Sora and the gang walked towards the gummi ship. When they got there, Cid seemed to be finished already.

"Alright, the chip is set and ready to go," said Cid.

"Thanks Cid. C'mon guys let's go," said Sora.

Sora and the gang jumped in the gummi ship as Sora lifted the gummi ship off the ground. They waved goodbye to Leon and the gang as they flew off, to the Pokemon world.

Meanwhile…

"So Ash, why are you heading to Pewter city?" asked Tracey.

"Well, I was actually going to Cerulean City to see Misty. But I wanted to bring Brock along too, just like the old days."

"So you're going to visit your old girlfriend huh?" asked Gary.

"Misty? Misty's not my girlfriend Gary."

"Whatever," replied Gary.

Tracey giggled, but Ash didn't pay attention to it. Tracey always figured that Ash and Misty liked each other, but he knew they weren't old enough to admit it. But that was five years ago when he was traveling with them. Who knows, maybe things have changed. Maybe Ash likes that May girl. Or does he still like Misty?

"Well, I'm glad we caught you Ash," said Professor Oak.

"How come?"

"This." Professor Oak pulled out a pokeball out of his pocket.

"A pokeball? Why are giving me a pokeball Professor Oak?" asked Ash.

"Ash, you don't know what this is, do you?" asked Professor Oak. Ash shook his head. "Ash, this is the greatest pokeball ever created. It's called the Masterball. I want you to keep it."

"That's cool and everything Professor Oak but, how is it the greatest pokeball ever created?"

"Ah, I was getting there Ash. You see Ash; the Masterball has been worked on and tested for centuries. We researchers have finally concluded that the Masterball could catch any pokemon without fail."

"Wow, that's amazing Professor Oak. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure Ash. You deserve it after finally becoming a Pokemon Master. Something my grandson…"

"Yeah gramps I know," replied Gary before Professor Oak could finish.

"Hey look Ash, we're in Pewter City."

Ash looked at the billboard that read "PEWTER CITY: NEXT EXIT".

"So you want me to drop you off at the gym I suppose," said Gary.

"Yeah Gary. Oh, and thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

Gary parked at the gym's parking lot as Ash got out of the car.

"Alright guys, see ya lat…"

"Ash wait!" yelled Gary as he too got out of the black mustang.

Ash stopped at the sound of Gary's voice.

"Ash, I know it's kinda late, but I wanted to congratulate you on winning the pokemon league. I'm sorry I didn't congratulate you before, but I was so ashamed of myself since I came so close to winning. I just wanted to say that the better man won that day."

Ash was surprised. That was the nicest thing that Gary has ever said to him. Why was Gary being so nice? Maybe after all those years Gary has finally matured. Well, so has Ash.

"Thanks Gary. Yeah I might've won at the pokemon league, but that still doesn't mean that I'm a better trainer than you are. Just keep trying and you'll be a Pokemon Master someday too."

Ash offered out his hand for a hand shake as Gary gladly accepted it.

"Well, it's good to see our two top trainers from Pallet Town get along," said Professor Oak, who seemed to get out of the car, along with Tracey.

"Yeah," said Gary, "Hey Ash, how about we have a rematch."

"A rematch? Why?"

"Because I know I could beat you Ash. And the whole world knows that you could beat me. So how about it Ash? Ash vs. Gary II. For the right to be called, the Pokemon Master."

"You know what Gary…you're on."

"Wow, I think that's a splendid idea. I'll call the media and let them know about this," said Professor Oak.

"So there you have it Ash. This time, I'll win," said a confident Gary.

"Keep dreaming Gary, I beat you once, and I could beat you again. Isn't that right Pikachu?"

"Pika! (You bet!)"

"How about we have the battle tomorrow, at the gym. Let's say 8:00" said Tracey.

"Fine by me, smell ya later Ash," said Gary as he got back in the mustang.

Tracey sighed, "Just when you think they were about to get along, they go out and start another battle."

"I'll be fine Tracey," said Ash.

"C'mon Tracey," Professor Oak, "Ash's Muk could be destroying the lab right now. Good bye now Ash."

"Bye guys," replied Ash, as the black mustang drove away.

"C'mon Pikachu, let's go see Brock." With that said, Ash and Pikachu walked towards the entrance.

Meanwhile…

"Look, there he is Max," said May while she was looking out her binoculars. May and Max were hiding in the Viridian Forest right outside Pewter City. They were spying on Ash if you couldn't tell already.

"So why are we spying on Ash again?" asked Max.

"To make sure he doesn't get with Misty," replied May.

"I know that," said Max, "but why don't we want them to get together?" 

"Because Max, you saw his face when Misty was mentioned."

"I knew it May"

"Knew what?"

"You like Ash don't you?"

"Well he he," replied May as she put her hand behind her head, "I guess I do."

"Wow that's cool!" replied Max.

"Yeah. Wait, why is it cool to you?"

"Because if you and Ash get married, Ash would be my brother-in-law."

"Married? Yeah I like him Max but, isn't that going a little too far?"

"Oh, I guess you're right."

May saw how disappointed Max was by that statement.

"Well in order to get him to like me Max, we have make sure he doesn't get with Misty first."

"Ha ha ha, that's the spirit young one," said another voice. May and Max turned around to see an old woman and giant dog-looking guy.

"Who are you?" asked May.

"Aw, listen to the puppy-love Maleficent," said Pete.

"What? You talk?"

"Why, just call me Pete."

"And who are you?" asked Max.

"Why, I'm the all powerful Maleficent. I'm what you call, a witch. We come from a different galaxy."

"What are you doing here?" asked Max.

"We're looking for the other chosen one," answered Pete.

"Chosen One?" asked May.

"Yes, we need him on our side. He and Sora are the only ones that can defeat Xehanort."

"Sora? Xehanort?" asked May and Max simultaneously.

"Yes, Sora is that annoying brat with the keyblade. While Xehanort is the all powerful human being who could rule the galaxy."

"Who's the other chosen one you're talking about?" asked May.

"Well let's see eh, his name is…Ash," answered Pete.

"Ash!" yelled May and Max simultaneously again.

"Yes, Ash is the other chosen one," answered Maleficent.

"But why Ash? He's just an ordinary boy."

"Because Ash has the power of darkness in him. With it, we could destroy Sora…cough cough, I mean Xehanort and save the galaxy," answered Pete.

"So why are you telling us all this?" asked May.

"Well first off, you're the one asking all the questions. Two, we think you could help us some how."

"Really? How?" asked Max.

"We don't need your help," replied Maleficent as Max was disappointed again. "But the girl, she could help us."

May had a confused look on her face as she pointed to herself.

"Me?"

"No Oprah, of course you!" answered Pete.

"Now tell me, how strong is your love for Ash?" asked Maleficent.

"Love Ash? Look, I have a crush on Ash, but I don't love him. That's Misty's job."

"Misty?" questioned the two villains.

"Yeah, she's the one that Ash likes…I think. He seems to get excited every time we mention her and…"

Maleficent cut her off with an evil laugh. Pete, seeing Maleficent laughing, started to join in too. Maleficent stopped laughing as she gave Pete an evil glare.

"Shut up Pete!" she yelled as Pete put his head down. "Anyway, you're saying that Ash loves this…Misty."

"Well, he hasn't really said it out loud. But I think it's pretty obvious that he does."

"Yes! Pete, our plan is perfect. May dear, come with us."

"Where?"

"To the darkness."


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N) Hey I'm back. Sorry if I kept you waiting, I've been pretty busy with school and stuff lately. Anyway, this is for you KH fans, did you hear about the 3 new games that they just announced? I don't know much about them. All I know is that there's a game for the PSP, Ds, and mobile phones. Well you guys can check that out later. Anyway, here's Chapter 11!! Pokeshippers, you are gonna love this chapter.

Chapter 11

"I can't believe I just accepted a match with Gary, again," said Ash.

"Pika pi (You and your big mouth)," replied Pikachu.

"Oh well, let's save the butt-whipping for tomorrow. Let's go see Brock."

Ash walked up to the Pewter City Gym door as he rang the door bell. When the door opened, Ash had to look down to see that Brock's little brothers and sisters opened the door. Ash laughed since they all looked like Brock's mini-me's.

"Hey guys look!" one of the kids yelled, "its Ash!" Then more kids huddled the door.

"WAAA, there's more?" replied Ash.

"Dog-pile!" all the kids yelled.

"Nooooo!" yelled Ash as the midgets jumped all over him.

"Alright, all of you off, NOW!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Yes Brock," answered all the siblings simultaneously as they ran into another room.

"Ouch, thanks Brock."

"Don't mention it, Ash. So what's up? Why did you visit?" asked Brock.

"Well Brock, I was going to visit Misty, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come along too. Just like the old days."

Brock let out a little giggle, just like Ash's mom. "Sure Ash, I'll take you in my van."

Ash moved his head sideways. "_Why is everyone giggling every time I mention Misty?"_ He thought to himself.

Meanwhile…

Misty had just finished eating breakfast and went back up to her room. She opened her window in her room, letting the nice, cold breeze enter.

"Wow, what a beautiful day," she said out loud.

"Toge," said a drowsy Togepi.

"Well good morning Togepi. Did you have a nice sleep?" asked Misty. Togepi gently put her head against its pillow, thus falling back asleep. Misty let out a little giggle. "Oh Togepi, you're too cute. Huh?" Misty looked at the ground to see the photograph that see went to sleep to last night. Misty smiled when she saw Ash.

"You know what? I'm going to write in my diary today." Misty grabbed her diary from out of her closest and put it on her desk. "Wow, it seems that I haven't wrote anything in awhile." Misty hadn't written a thing since the day she left Ash. She used it on their journey nearly everyday, so she has a lot of entries.

"Let's see, okay I start with this." Misty started to write…

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I haven't written in awhile, but I got some excited news. Well one, my best friend and my secret crush Ash just won the Pokemon League yesterday. I'm so happy for him. Even though I feel happy for him, I feel disappointed since I wasn't there. We've been through so much together and I always cheered for him every step of the way. I wonder if he'll forgive me, because I really wish I could've gone. _

_Oh wait, it gets better. Just hours after he won, I had just finished a gym battle and I got a message from the gym's secretary Sarah. She told me that Ash had just visited and wanted to say hi to me. I felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest and run towards him. So I checked to see if he was outside, but he was gone. I couldn't believe it. I waited forever for him to do something like this, and it finally happens and I'm stuck in a gym battle._

_Oh I feel so, what's the word…stupid. Sorry, that's the only word I could think of at the moment. I wish I could've told Ash I loved him, but no. I was too afraid to tell him. All Ash cared about was pokemon battles and gym badges, he wouldn't care about getting into a relationship with me. Besides, why would he love someone like me anyway? I'm not really pretty, I always yell at him, I always hit him with my mallet. So why would he love me? I bet he loves that May girl. She's much prettier and way nicer than I could ever be. But then again, Ash might be dense enough and won't know that May likes him. Hopefully she doesn't._

_Anyway, last night I checked out the photo of us that hangs on my wall everyday. It brought back a lot of memories, probably the best times of my life. Then, I saw me and Ash together. He had his arm on my shoulder and I right then and there is when I felt that he actually…cared for me. Nah, who am I kidding? He's a Pokemon Master, he's probably has tons of crushes. Probably more beautiful than me. Maybe likes that May girl? Wait, I've already asked that. But still, no matter what, I will always have a crush, big or small, on Ash Ketchum._

_Wow, I've really written a lot haven't I? Oh well, it was nice writing to you again. See ya!_

_ -Misty_

Misty closed her diary and put it on her bed. She placed it back in her closest as she closed the door from her secrets.

Meanwhile…

"C'mon Brock, let's go!" yelled Ash.

"Hold on Ash. I know my car keys are here somewhere."

Ash and Pikachu were getting restless. Then were leaning on the Brock's van, eagerly waiting for him to show up.

"Found them!" yelled Brock. Ash and Pikachu let out a huge sigh of relief. "Hey guess what Ash. There were in my hand the whole time." Ash and Pikachu started to hit their heads against the van. "Just get in," said Brock

Brock drove a huge van, maybe because of all siblings he had. Ash was pretty quiet on the trip. He was excited, yet nervous at the same time. He couldn't wait to see his best friend Misty.

"_Why am I feeling this way?" _he asked himself. "_It's just Misty. I used to see her everyday, how is this time any different?"_

"You've been pretty quiet Ash," said Brock.

"Huh?" Ash woke up from his little daydream.

"Is something bothering you Ash?" asked Brock.

"Um, no Brock. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Okay, if you say so."

Ash pulled out the fishing lure that Misty gave him. Ash really loved it, not only was a cool gift, but it was designed exactly like Misty. Ash had held on to that lure ever since Misty gave it to him.

"So I see you're thinking about Misty again," said Brock.

"Huh? Um, yeah," replied Ash.

"Ash, could I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure Brock."

"Um, Ash I know I'm one of your best friends and I used to travel with you for years. But when I first met you, um, promise me you won't be angry right?"

"Yeah Brock," replied Ash.

"Well Ash, when I first met you and Misty, I thought you two were, you know…a couple."

"Well, I see where you could get that."

"And everyday that I traveled with you guys, you and Misty kept on denying that you two were a couple."

"And…"

"And I saw how much you were crying when Misty and I left, so I just wanted to know…"

"What is it Brock?" Ash asked.

"Ash, you like Misty don't you."

"What? Where do you get that?"

"Do I really have to repeat the last eight sentences?"

"I guess not, but you see Brock. Me and Misty are just close friends. Besides, if Misty wouldn't really like me anyway. I was just a weird kid who only liked to battle and train pokemon. She would never like me."

Brock just smiled, knowing exactly what Ash was thinking.

"Pika (You'd be surprised)," said Pikachu.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ash.

"Cha (Oops, I've said too much)," replied Pikachu.

Brock just laughed, "I don't know what he said, but I bet it was funny." Brock bent over and pet Pikachu, who was in the back seat, in the head.

"Uh, Brock, whose driving?"

"Huh?" Brock and Ash looked to see a semi-truck come right towards them.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" they both yelled.

Pikachu rolled his eyes, "Pikachu (Do I have to do everything by myself?)"

Pikachu put his tail on the steering wheel and turned it towards the right, back into the correct lane.

Ash and Brock sighed, "Thanks Pikachu." Brock looked into the mirror as he saw the truck driver give them the finger.

"Hey look, we're here," said Ash.

"Okay, are you ready Ash?"

"Yeah, wait for what?"

"You know what I mean," replied Brock.

Ash turned his head sideways, "_What does he mean by that?"_

Brock parked in the gym's parking lot, as Ash wasted no time getting out.

"C'mon Brock, let's go."

"Go on ahead Ash. I'll catch up in a minute."

Ash shrugged, "Okay." He and Pikachu walked over towards the entrance.

Brock pulled out his cell phone and checked to see if Ash was looking. He dialed some number and put the phone to his ears.

"Hey Tracey, its Brock. Hey guess what, Ash nearly admitted that he liked Misty. I'll get them to confess sooner or later. And when they do, that $100 is mine. Later." Brock hung up the phone and ran towards Ash.

Ash knocked on the door just as Brock arrived. This time, the Three Sensational Sisters opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi I'm Ash and…" Ash couldn't finish as Brock pushed him away. Brock knelt on his knees.

"So, we meet again."

Ash stared at Pikachu, "You know what to do."

"Cha (My pleasure)," replied Pikachu. Pikachu let out a tiny spark of lightning as it shocked Brock only.

"Oh I remember you guys," said Violet.

"Yeah you're that pervert with no eyes and you're that Pokemon Master that Misty's been crying about," said Daisy this time.

"_Huh? Why would Misty be crying over me?" _Ash thought to himself.

"So, you're Ash huh," said Lily. Ash nodded his head. "Well congratulations on winning and everything."

"Thanks," replied Ash.

"So I'm guessing you're here to see Misty," said Violet this time. Ash nodded his head again. "Okay, hold on a sec. Hey Misty! You're boyfriend is here!"

"What? I'm not her boyfriend." The three girls, as did Brock, giggled.

"_What? Boyfriend? Could it be? Nah, he's too busy. But my sisters think that I'm Ash's girlfriend. So what could they mean? I better check it out."_ Misty walked out her room and down her stairs. What she saw is what she wanted to see for a long time.

"Ash! It's really you!" Misty quickly ran down the stairs and ran towards Ash. When she reached him, she gave him a big, strong hug. Ash, not really knowing what to do, just hugged her back. "Oh Ash, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too Misty," replied Ash.

Brock and the Three Sensational Sisters just smiled at them. "So, you two do care for each other."

"Well, no, well yes, but not that way," they both answered simultaneously.

Misty looked around to see Brock there. "Oh hi Brock. Long time no see eh?"

"Yeah," said Brock.

Misty turned her attention back to Ash. "Hey Ash, do you want to go to my room? I've got so much to tell you."

"Sure Misty. Do you want to come too Brock?"

"No thanks. I better leave you two alone."

Ash lowered his head, and then shrugged. "Oh well, c'mon Misty."

"Okay," she said as she grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him up the stairs. She literally pulled him up the stairs by herself, still hand and hand. When they reached her room, Misty shut the door behind them. "So Ash, why did you visit?"

"To see you again Misty," Ash answered like it was _another_ "duh" question, "why wouldn't I want to visit my best friend."

Misty looked down blushing, hoping Ash wouldn't see her. "Wow Ash, that's sweet of you."

Ash looked at Misty for a moment. She hadn't really changed her appearance that much. She still had her ponytail at the side of her head, her eyes were still that beautiful cerulean color, and she was wearing that pink jacket that she rarely puts on. She hadn't really changed height wise, but she did turn out to be a very pretty young woman. Besides, she was nineteen now.

Ash looked at Misty confusingly; he wondered why she was looking at the ground. "Misty, are you all right?" Misty immediately hugged him again. Only this time, she was crying.

"Ash, I'm so sorry."

Ash was even more confused, "For what Misty?"

"I should have been there on your big day. I was always there for you, now look at me. You never even see me anymore. It's all my fault."

"Misty, I would've forgiven you no matter what. I understand."

Misty looked up into Ash's eyes as Ash looked back.

"_Wow, she looks pretty when she's crying," _Ash thought to himself.

Misty, finally realizing that she was still holding on to Ash, released him.

"So Misty, what do you want to do first?" asked Ash.

"I don't know. Play cards, watch T.V., talk, play video games…"

"Video games!" shouted Ash. Misty suddenly got quiet. "Sorry, it's just that I haven't played video games in such a long time. I hope its okay with you Misty."

Misty just smiled at him, "Sure Ash, I'd love to." Misty got out all her video games. "So Ash, which one do you want to play?"

"I don't know Misty, which one is your favorite?"

"My favorite…oh this one definitely," said Misty. She picked up her favorite game as Ash looked at it shockingly. "It's called Kingdom Hearts. It's a role-playing game where you play as a guy named…"

"Sora," answered Ash.

"Huh? You've played this before Ash?" asked Misty.

"No, I just know his name is Sora," answered Ash.

"Oh come on Ash. How could you have possibly known who Sora is without playing the game?" asked Misty.

"I just know, I guess. But there's this strange feeling that I've got right now."

"What is it?" asked Misty.

"I would tell you, but you wouldn't believe me. You'd probably think I'm weird or something."

Misty grabbed Ash's hands. "Ash…you are weird." Ash looked down sadly. "Ash, you're my best friend. I will always listen to you."

Ash looked up happier. "_Why is she talking to me like this? The old Misty would've just laughed or something. Why is she being so nice to me?" _"Okay, it may sound weird but, I think I met Sora before." After Ash said those words, he immediately closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he was surprised to see that Misty wasn't laughing at him or anything. She just stood there like nothing ever happened.

"Do you really think so Ash?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. I don't really remember meeting him or anything. It's just that when I saw his face, I knew he was Sora."

"Well Ash, if you know Sora, do you know the other characters?"

"Let me see," he replied. Ash looked at the cover of the game. "_Hm, that girl. She seems familiar. But I can't let Misty know." _"Um, no I don't Misty."

"Hmm, this is strange. Anyway, do you still want to play?" Misty asked.

As much as Ash wanted to be with Misty, he had a great need to be alone. "Sorry Misty, I…I…I…I gotta go."

"Where are you going Ash?"

Ash didn't say a word as he walked slowly out of the room.

Misty had a sad look on her face. "Was it something I said?" She asked as she looked at Pikachu.

"Pika" replied Pikachu. (A/N FYI Ash is the only one who could understand Pikachu. As Misty is the only one who could understand Togepi. Well, for humans anyway.)

"Toge prri." Misty and Pikachu turned around to see Togepi barley nudging herself to wake up.

"Togepi, I see you're awake," said Misty.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu.

"Hey Togepi, uncle Pikachu is here," said Misty.

"Toge (Uncle Pikachu!)," she said happily. Misty giggled a little bit. She thought it was cute that Togepi thought Pikachu was her uncle. Toge (Mommy, where's daddy?)," she asked.

"What, daddy?" Pikachu asked as he laughed on the ground. "I've gotta tell Ash this."

Misty sighed, "Togepi, I don't know where daddy is. He just left…I hope he's alright."

Ash walked slowly down the stairs. How got down far enough to where Brock and the Three Sensational Sisters could see him. Brock got off the couch and walked towards him.

"Hey Ash, how did it go?" Brock asked.

Ash didn't say a word as he walked out the door and shut it too in the process.

"I wonder what's wrong. Excuse me ladies, I'm going to check on Misty."

The three sisters just nodded as they watched him walk up the stairs.

"You know, he ain't half bad," said Lily as her sisters looked at her strangely.

Brock knocked on Misty's door.

"Door's open," she said weakly.

Brock opened it to find Misty lying on her bed crying.

"Misty, what happened?"

"I don't know Brock. All I did was show him this video game and he went all emo on me."

"Hmm, this is very strange. Let me see that game." Misty handed him the Kingdom Hearts game. "What do you think he saw in this game that made him go emo on you?"

"Well, he said he knew Sora, the guy with the brown spiky hair. He said he might have met him before."

"Well, we got to find him and ask him what's with Sora. You wanna come?"

"Yes!" yelled Misty. Brock wiped the saliva from his face. "Sorry, let's go."

They ran down the stairs until Misty's sisters stopped them.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Daisy.

"To find Ash," answered Misty. The sisters put their hands on their hips. "C'mon guys, I really need a favor here. I need you to watch over the gym while I'm gone."

"Sure, go ahead Misty," said Lily. "…but Brock stays."

Brock dropped his jaw. "Why me?" he asked himself.

"Trust me," responded Lily as she gave Brock a wink. Brock still didn't know what she meant.

"Don't worry Brock. I could find Ash on my own," said Misty.

"Wait Misty, noooo," is all Misty heard as she shut the door behind her.

Misty grabbed her bike from the side of the house and started to ride it.

"Wow, I think Brock finally found someone. Now where could Ash be?"

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"What Pikachu? You think you know where Ash is?" Pikachu nodded and ran up some random hill. "Oh Pikachu, I hope you could lead me to Ash."

Meanwhile…

Ash was sitting on Cerulean Hill, a small hill right by the ocean. This was a Cerulean City monument because of its great view of the ocean. Ash just sat there, scratching his head.

"Why is this happening to me?" he asked himself. "I feel so ashamed of myself. I was so rude to Misty when she was being very nice to me. But this Sora guy, I know I met him. This is so weird."

"Pika (Ash, there you are)," shouted Pikachu.

Ash turned around to see Pikachu there. "Hey Pikachu, sorry I left you guys. Where's Misty?"

"Pika pi (She was following me on her bike), said Pikachu.

"Her bike, that's why she followed me around on my journey," said Ash.

"Chu (Actually, it's my fault)," said Pikachu.

"Why do you say that?" asked Ash.

"Pika, Pikachu (Well, I'm the one who thunderbolted the bike and destroyed it)," replied Pikachu.

"Yeah, but I'm the one who took it without asking," admitted Ash.

"Chu (Um, nevermind. Yeah, it's your fault)," said Pikachu.

Ash sighed, "I don't know how she could even put up with me. All we did was argue over the littlest things. I wish I could apologize to her somehow."

"Apology accepted," said Misty. Ash turned around to see Misty walking up the hill with her bike. She placed her bike down and walked over to Ash. "Ash, I forgave you a long time ago. You don't need to apologize. I understand."

Ash smiled, knowing that he just witnessed Deja-vu. "Thanks Misty."

Pikachu ran up some random tree as Misty sat next to Ash.

"So Ash, what are you doing up here?" asked Misty.

"Just thinking of a lot of stuff," replied Ash.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, too many things at once. My dream finally being fulfilled, you know being a Pokemon Master. Who would think that being a Pokemon Master would be so tough. Then there's Sora, who I know I've met before…I just can't picture it. Then…you."

Misty really opened her eyes with that last comment. "_Was he really thinking of…me? This is a dream come true." _Misty stared at the ocean with the beautiful sunset reflecting off it. Misty then stared at Ash. Unlike her, Ash had really changed in appearance.

Before, Misty was about two inches taller than Ash. Now Ash was about five inches taller than Misty. He still had that messy hairstyle, only a little a bit shorter this time. His voice wasn't low but it was a little deeper. He wasn't buff, but he was a little more muscular. He turned out to be a good looking young man.

"It's beautiful out here, eh Misty?" asked Ash.

Misty awoke from her little daydream then answered, "Yeah Ash, it's gorgeous." Misty thought to her how much she wanted this to happen. Her and Ash, all alone watching the beautiful sunset together on Cerulean Hill. She wanted to tell Ash she loved him, but she couldn't. "_What if he's with someone else?" _she thought to herself. She had to ask him. "Ash"

"Yeah Misty?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Ash looked at her. "Um…no, no I haven't Misty."

Misty's heart jumped as she was trying to hide her huge grin from Ash.

"What about you Misty. Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Misty blushed at the ground. "Well Ash, I've never even been kissed before."

"What! Misty, you're nineteen. How come you've never been kissed before?"

"Well Ash, I've been saving my first kiss for the man I love."

"_Oh great, she loves someone else," _Ash thought to himself. "Well Misty, what's your man like?"

Misty blushed even more. "Well Ash, he's tall, handsome, sweet, friendly, charming…I just love everything about him."

With each characteristic Misty mention, Ash felt a jolt in his heart. "_Wow, that guy is nothing like me."_

"Well Misty, I'm glad you finally found someone. It seems you're really happy."

Misty looked sad now. "But I'm not happy Ash. I'm always depressed because I never get to see him. I know I love him, but I want to know if he loves me back."

Ash put his hand on Misty's shoulder. "Wow, I'm sorry Misty. I hope you'll get to see him again."

Misty giggled gently, hopefully Ash wouldn't notice. "_Wow, he might have changed in appearance, but he's still as dense as ever. When will he ever figure out that he's the one I love?"_

"Anyway Misty, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I don't know what happened to me. It's just that Sora reminds me of my past…and my father."

"Your father? How come you've never mentioned your father before Ash?" asked Misty.

"I don't really like to talk about it, but I will now. I've kept it inside for such a long time."

"What happed to him Ash?"

"Well Misty, my father is…dead."

"Dead? Oh Ash I'm so sorry."

"I don't really remember my father. All I know was that he was a great Pokemon Master, people called him the greatest ever. I always wanted to be like him."

"So is that why you wanted to be a Pokemon Master?"

"Yes, all I remember of my father is that I promised him that I would be the greatest Pokemon Master ever. I didn't and still don't know how to be the greatest, but the only clue he gave me was to look in my heart."

Misty looked sadly at the ground.

"What about you Misty? What happened to your parents?"

"Ash, I don't really like to talk about it."

Ash smiled, "Its okay Misty. The only reason I told you about my father is because of Sora."

"But this is too weird Ash. How could you have possibly met a video game character?"

"I don't know Misty, I just have."

Misty changed the subject. "Ash, I'm really sorry."

"Again? For what?"

"Well, I've been thinking too. About our journey, all the fun times we had."

Ash looked at Misty confusingly. "You're sorry for remembering our journey?"

"No Ash, it's just that I heard you say that it was your fault that we argued all the time. Then you mentioned that I followed you because you destroyed my bike."

"Actually Pikachu destroyed it," replied Ash.

"PIKA! (Hey, I heard that!)," yelled Pikachu.

Ash and Misty just shook their heads.

"Anyway Ash, I wanted to tell you that I…I didn't follow you because of my bike."

"Really? Then why did you follow me then Misty?"

Misty sighed as she looked at the sky, "because, I needed a friend."

"Friend?" asked Ash.

"Yeah Ash. I left the gym in order to leave my sisters since they treated horribly and didn't take me serious. They were so beautiful while I was the ugly runt of the family." Ash nodded for Misty to continue. "Well, I told them that I wanted to be a pokemon trainer and be as good as them. But all they did was laugh at me and they said that I would never be as good as them. So I left home to prove that I could be a great water pokemon trainer and prove my sisters wrong."

"And you've already proven your point," replied Ash.

"Huh?"

"Misty, you're an amazing pokemon trainer. In fact, you should be laughing at your sisters because you and I both know that you could own your sisters in a battle."

Misty started to blush again. "Thank you Ash. That's exactly why I traveled with you."

"Huh?"

"Because you're such a nice guy who really cares about his pokemon and friends. I knew I would be happy with you."

"Thanks Misty."

"Ash"

"Yeah Misty?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you're the closest friend I've ever had. You were first one who's ever really cared about me. When I was sad, you were always the first one to try and cheer me up. And all I did to repay you was argue with you over the littlest things. That's why I wanted to apologize for."

"Misty"

"Yeah Ash?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you're also the closest friend that I've ever had too. You really mean a lot to me. I'm really grateful now that I took your bike."

Misty giggled, "_Yes! I do mean a lot to him."_

Ash sighed, "_Wow, she looks pretty tonight. I've gotta make her happy some how."_

"And one more thing Misty," Ash said breaking the silence.

"Yeah Ash?"

"I think you're more beautiful than all your sisters combined."

This time Misty blushed so much that she thought she was going to pass out. "Wow Ash, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me." "_Was he really saying this? Maybe he does love me back. Okay Misty, this is your chance." _"Um Ash."

"Yeah Misty?"

"I just wanted to say that I…I…I." This was very hard for Misty to say, if you couldn't tell already. One false move and their friendship could be ruined forever.

"What is it Misty?"

Misty gently grabbed Ash's hands as her face moved closer to his.

"Pikachu! (Holy cow, this is it!)," yelled Pikachu as he got out his camera.

"I just wanted to let you know that ever since we first met," she said as she moved closer, "I always l…l…l…lo,"

"Excuse me," said another voice.

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu fell down anime style.

"I'm looking for a guy named Ash. Do you know where I could find him?"

Ash quickly got up, "Yeah I know someone named Ash. That's me."

"OH FINALLY!"

"Huh? You've been looking for me?"

"Yes Ash, I need you to come with me."

Misty was getting really frustrated, "Hold on a sec, who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Kairi."

"_Huh? That's weird," _thought Misty. "Kairi? The same Kairi from Kingdom Hearts?"

"Kingdom Hearts?" she asked. She obviously doesn't know that she's in a video game.

"Yeah, you look like Kairi from Kingdom Hearts. You live on the Destiny Islands with your best friends Riku and Sora," said Misty.

"Wait, how do you know this stuff?"

"Wait, Sora?" asked Ash as he joined in on the conversation. "You're friends with Sora?"

"Um, yeah Ash, I am."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, I was hoping that he knows where I am. You see, I was kidnapped by some mysterious guy from my galaxy. That guy and another guy from some group called Team Rocket named Giovanni want to destroy you…I mean Sora."

"Man that's sad," said Ash.

"Is there anyway you could get back?" asked Misty.

"If only Sora were here," answered Kairi.

"Is there any way we could help?" asked Ash.

"I don't know," said Kairi. "_Geez, this Ash guy is really nice. There's something about him though. He looks…familiar in a way. Anyway, maybe he could help us."_

"Anyway, why were you looking for me?" asked Ash.

"Well, I just needed help. I didn't know where to get help and…"

"Wait, how did you get away from those goons anyway Kairi?" asked Misty.

"_Maybe I should tell them the truth," _Kairi thought to herself. "They let me go."

"Wow, that seemed to be pretty easy for you," said Ash.

"No Ash you see, I was ordered to bring you to them. I didn't want to, but it was the only way to save Sora."

"But why would they want me?" asked Ash.

"Because you're one of the…"

All of a sudden, a giant net landed on top of them.

"What the heck, who did this?" asked Kairi.

"Ha ha ha, to protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasting at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's…hey I thought we don't work for Team Rocket no more."

Jessie kicked Meowth, "Shut up Meowth!"

"Team Rocket!" yelled both Misty and Ash.

"Wrong," said Jessie, "since we're fired, we're no longer apart of Team Rocket anymore."

"But when we bring you back to the boss," added James, "we will surely get our jobs back."

"Hey I thought we were friends!" yelled Kairi.

"We are," exclaimed Meowth, "and that's why we're setting you three free."

"What?" said the three teenagers simultaneously.

Team Rocket cut the net as the teens walked out of it.

"_Hmm, this is too easy. There's something very fishy about them," _thought Ash.

"Um thanks guys but, why did you let us go?" asked Kairi.

"Because we wanted revenge on Giovanni," explained Meowth, "and since you're on of the chosen ones, we wanted to be on your side."

"Chosen one?" asked Ash. "What do you mean I'm a chosen one?"

"You mean you never knew?" asked James.

"I was going to tell him, but I thought he wouldn't believe a stranger like me," said Kairi.

"Wait, you knew I was a chosen one Kairi?" asked Ash. Kairi nodded. "Then who's the other chosen one?"

Team Rocket and Kairi looked at each other and sighed, "Sora."

"What?" said Ash.

"So that's how you know Sora," exclaimed Misty, "you two are the chosen ones."

"Anyway twerp, I mean Ash, can you help us defeat Giovanni?"

"Yeah sure, I'll help you guys."

Misty grabbed Ash's hands, "We'll help you guys."

"Alright," shouted Meowth, "let's show Giovanni what we're cooking!"

"Cooking? OMG MOM! I forgot that I have to be home before dinner. I'm sorry guys but I have to go."

"Wait Ash," yelled Misty, "what about Kairi and Team Rocket?"

"Okay guys. I've gotta a battle with Gary tomorrow at the Viridian City Gym. We'll meet there tomorrow. Got it?" They nodded their heads. "Okay bye."

"Ash wait!" yelled Misty.

"Yeah Misty?"

"Aren't you forgetting about someone?"

"Oh yeah, hey c'mon Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped off the tree.

"Well yeah, but aren't you forgetting someone else?"

"Hmm, oh yeah, I forgot about Brock."

"Ash"

"What Misty?" Ash was getting a little annoyed.

Misty looked confused. "What, it was her who called you," she said as she pointed to Kairi.

"Um Ash, I don't have a place to stay. Do you think I could stay with one of you guys for the night?"

"Sure Kairi. You could stay over at my place," said Misty.

"Alright then. Now…"

"Hey, what about us?" asked the ex-Team Rocket members.

"I don't know, find a hotel," answered Ash as Team Rocket put their heads down.

"Okay, now let's go," Ash finally said.

To make a long story short, Ash, Misty, and Kairi head towards the gym. They tell Brock the whole story and Brock meets Kairi. So with Misty and Kairi both staying at the gym, and Ash finally freeing Brock from Lily, Brock is driving Ash and Pikachu back home. And that's where Part 2 would start.

(A/N) Well that's the end of Part 1. If you're searching for part 2, it's the same title only it says part 2. It's pretty simple. Well I hope you liked Part 1. Part 2 is coming soon! Please R&R.!!


End file.
